


I Sold My Soul for Gay Porn

by Assbuts_in_221B, tigeressdion



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, Drabble, FOB, Gay May Fic, Gen, One Shot, creeping brendon, gay porn discussions, joe doesn't like gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuts_in_221B/pseuds/Assbuts_in_221B, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigeressdion/pseuds/tigeressdion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Fall Out Boy discuss what the video to their new song 'I sold my soul for gay porn' will be.<br/>~<br/>Starring a guest appearance from the one and only Brendon Boyd Urie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sold My Soul for Gay Porn

"It's a joke, Patrick." Pete said with suspicious glances round the room. 

"Well, it's too late now." Patrick said, crossing his arms defensively. "The song's been released."

"I think we're doing our job in inspiring the younger generation." Pete replied, mimicking Patrick by crossing his arms. 

Joe looked between both of them doubtfully, before edging away slowly.

"This is possibly the most responsible we've ever been." Patrick agreed.

Andy nodded his head, "what should we do for the video?" 

"I have some porn stars in my contacts." Pete spoke without batting an eyelid.

"See if you can get the guy who plays Hermione in pornos involved." Patrick advised. Joe hid behind his hair and used it to cover his ears.

"He's a nice guy," Andy chipped in. "Definitely works out as well." Joe then proceeded to stuff his Afro into his ear as ear plugs.

Pete nodded along, "he's a professional."

"We don't want any amateurs in our video." Patrick pointed out. "So that's good."

"How about that other one that played Lucius?" Patrick asked, turning to face Pete. 

"Eh, I mean you've seen him in act-"

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESNT WATCH GAY PORN?" Joe screamed, finally having enough with their conversation that was making him want to throw up.

All heads turned towards him, then making eye contact with each other before looking at Joe again, "yes," was simultaneously spoken.

"Anyway," Pete said, turning away from Joe and widening his eyes at the others. "Do you think Brendon would be down for this?"

"I sure am." Came a voice from the doorway. 

"Brendon, how did you?!" Pete asked. 

"I was summoned." Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Okay I was hiding behind the door."

Andy glanced around furtively, "and uh... do you do that a lot? Or..."  
Joe looked like he might faint.

"Erm... It depends." 

Joe scratched the back of his neck. "Brendon, why were in here in the first place?"

"It gets lonely..." Brendon admitted, "being the only original member of a band... You guys don't know how lucky you are."

Patrick cleared his throat, "okay... anyway, about the gay porn..."


End file.
